


Lost in Narnia

by andjudar



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andjudar/pseuds/andjudar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Narnia, long before the Pevensie's came through the wardrobe, a war was ravishing the country.<br/>This is the story about a soldier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

#  Lost in Narnia

 

 

~ Prologue ~

The tiny girl dashed through the first snow and joyfully squealed from time to time. Her bare feet did not feel the cold, her bony body was only clad with something that looked more like a rag than a dress. But she did not feel anything.

Her skin was of a very pale blue colour, and her eyes were nearly black, her hair was pale blue, too. She was surrounded by cascading fluctuations of light and shadow, colourful and mesmerizing. It was as if one could see right through her but when they really did try to see through her, they saw things that they did not want to see. Things that were and things that had not come to pass. She knew the past, the present and the future, they would think. But she did not only know any of those things nor did she care.

She had come to Narnia before the great winter and had disappeared after it had ended and summer and spring came back to the worlds, but she did not want to hide anymore. Now it was time to come out of her hideaway and live again.

She seemed to be only 10 years of age, but when one had a closer look at her face and into her black eyes they wondered how old she really was.

But after all, she had been here, here in Narnia, for a long time. It was such a long time that no one around could remember it, not even Alina herself. Alina, that was her name, although she had not used it in many years. Nor did others ever call her by her name. To everyone she met, to every living thing that passed her way she was just the little girl, the ever joyful little girl.

She did not care for earthly values, to her nothing was important and nothing was worth nothing. It was not that she did not care for anything, because she did care for everything, but it was just the way it was and would change when needed. It had always been that way and it would stay that way until it changed. Change was everywhere, change was constant, probably the only constant thing in her life. She was special, that she knew, very special. She once came from the forest where the Winding Arrow River but she did not remember how she got there. Maybe she was only the product of someone’s fantasy, but maybe she was real, real as anything else here in the wide lands of Narnia.

But maybe she had come from a place as different as can be. She did not know, maybe she was lost. But it did not bother her, it did not change her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Rodin was very young, probably too young to understand the terrors of war, but he knew that it was his destination to fight alongside the King to keep Narnia safe. It had been a hard decision to make but he had made up his mind. He would fight. He would fight against the Witch who brought the long winter, he would fight against anyone who wanted to disturb the peace of Narnia after that. 

That was almost 15 years ago, but still all he did was fight. He had fought for many years and fought bravely for Aslan and Narnia, but lately, his faith in fighting faded slowly. His strength was waning and his patience was, too. This was his last fight, his last stand against the heavy forces of the dark and ferocious enemy.   
But this time it had been so different. They won this last fight, but the enemy had scattered and gained ground. Rodin’s group was ordered to follow them, which they did at a high pace. Suddenly, they were surrounded by who they hunted before, and outnumbered. Arrows hissed y and brought many of his friends down. After only a few moments most of the centaurs had died or were badly wounded. Rodin’s mind raced with thoughts he could not understand but one though was so intense that all he could do was give in to it. This one thought was ‘save yourself’. And that he did. He dodged a few arrows and jumped away into the undergrowth. But the enemy spotted him and followed him quickly. The centaur ran for his life and stumbled through the thicket and branches, scratching himself on thorns and trees. Then for a moment he stopped to catch his breath and to hear if he had outrun the ones that followed him. At first he didn't hear anything except the fast beating of his heart, but then, he realized that the pounding sounds did not come from his chest. His ears were pricked up to hear the slightest sound, and his heart beat calmed quickly and then he heard the footsteps of three men advancing. He knew that he could not outrun them when they were so close, his only hope was direct attack. And so he threw his whole weight forward, dashing through the trees with all his might to knock them over. He succeeded in his plan and jumped forward. But one of the opponents was able to fire one last arrow before his head was crushed underneath the heavy hooves of the centaur. This arrow hit Rodin behind his left shoulder blade, low in the chest. 

The centaur grunted heavily as he bolted through the undergrowth. Sometimes he lost his footing and skidded a little on the muddy grass. Leaves and branches tore from the trees as now stuck to his swaying mane and tail. Rodin brushed through ferns and bushes, rushing almost blindly forward, away from the terrors of war. And then he fell as he stumbled, and a sharp and hot pain in his breast that drove all air out of his lungs. He sank to the ground and tried hard to catch his breath. The pain was almost unbearable and soon he felt warm blood trickle from the wound. The fur around it felt wet and the skin started to itch. He could not reach it with his hands and every time he moved, he felt whatever had caused this pain move deeper into his flesh. His forelegs gave in and he dropped to his knees when he felt his strength and energy drain from his body. Dizziness started to set in and he had to lean to one side until he was fully rested.   
The sound of trumpets and the clash of swords faded slowly but Rodin thought it was just a trick that his mind played him because of his own failing strength. Thus, he did not hear the light laughter that drew closer with every breath he desperately took. The centaur tilted his head and wrapped his arms around him to keep himself warm. It had suddenly gotten colder. And then happened. Tiny, at first but cold snowflakes slowly covered his black fur and armour. His long black hair was damp against his head and framed his handsome face.   
His vision blurred and his breath formed large white clouds in front of his head, the cold was making him weaker with each moment. He grew anxious, no one would ever find him here, except for the enemy, but when they found him, they would probably simply kill him. Maybe they would toy with him a little before they would spear him or drive their sharp blades through his shivering body. That thought made him dizzy. He tried to get up but his legs refused to move at all. His head began to hurt and his eyes suddenly felt heavy. He let his upper body sink onto his forelegs and rested his head against the cold ground.

A slight movement in the bushes nearby made him stir. He lifted his head and saw light in the darkness, light that slowly transformed into a shadow and a gleaming outline. Rodin’s eyes hurt when he tried to look into the transition of light and darkness, of shadow and luminosity. And then he saw something he would have never believed possible. It was a girl of cascading lights, blue and silver, yellow and jade, red and violet. Her face was so pale that Rodin had to suppress a shiver rushing along his spine. But her eyes were intriguing and immersing so that he felt a certain force to lift his head and look at her. But what he saw was not the girl, it was his own childhood, his youth and almost everything that happened before he came here, before he sacrificed his life for a cause that was not his. He realized that the war had no sense after all, that it had been senseless all along. After the great war against the White Witch and the victory over the cold and never ending winter they should have stopped. The world would have helped itself, the people living in Narnia would have started to live together in peace. But the ongoing wars and battles under Aslan, the Lion, inflicted upon the people, they grew hostile and fought each other whenever they had the chance. Aslan had created Narnia long before his own time, and during his long absence, the White Witch had taken over the wide lands. Winter had come and snow had covered everything, the lands, the trees, the hopes of all creatures of Narnia. But the fighting had not made it better. The four children, the ones that had been so excitedly awaited before the great war against the White Witch, the peace-bearers, had left Narnia a long time ago, or so it seemed to Rodin. Too many years he had fought blindly and without questioning any of his actions.

The girl came closer and Rodin’s vision came to an abrupt end. All he now saw was the girl with so many lights dancing around her.   
“Hold still…” she whispered when she drew closer.  
Rodin stirred but was too weak to push himself up onto his legs and run away. He had given up.

The girl knelt down before him in the snowy grass and carefully placed her hand onto his matted wet back. The touch of her hand felt hot, almost burning. He had to close his eyes for a moment, then opened them quickly, when the girl let her hands travel a little. She pealed away the armour around his chest and revealed the entry wound of the spear. It was not a very deep wound, but the way the creature rummaged around would soon drive the tip of the arrow further into its flesh.  
“Hush, friend!” she spoke to him. “Lay still and live…” With one quick movement she pulled out the sharp point of the spear out if his flesh and laid her tiny hands over the wound to stop the trickle of blood. From somewhere she pulled a handful of leaves which she now applied to the wound. Suddenly the pain was gone and strength was returning into Rodin’s body.  
“What is your name?” he asked shyly and the girl looked up.   
“My name you want to know?” she asked back and smiled. “My name…am I nothing more than a name to you”?  
Rodin frowned. “No, but I would like to call you by your name…”  
The girl came closer and gently touched his cheek. “So if my name means so much to you, then I will tell you my name. It is Alina.”  
He winced when he tried to move his forelegs against the branches, every movement hurt and burnt again into his flesh like a hot flame. But as soon as he rested again, the cool herbs did their work and took away some of the pain.   
“You saved my life…” the centaur breathed hard. “Stay with me, please…"


	3. Epilogue

~ Epilogue ~

 

Alina held the sharp point of the spear in her hand as if she was weighing the options. “Saved you I did, yes, but stay I will not.” She got up on her feet and brushed down along her dress to straighten it. “Oh yes, leave I will now.”

“No…” Rodin cried out and reached for her. Alina turned but did not put her tiny hand in his hand.

“Let me go, friend, you will not suffer anymore. You will be found soon, and your enemies will not come back for you. Sleep now, or watch the sky, stargazer. In these lands, centaurs are called stargazers that tell the future by the stars. They are all wise creatures and loyal to the end, or so I heard.” She smiled.

“I can bear the suffering, but only if you stay with me…”

“Why should I stay? What do I mean to you? You know nothing of me yet you claim that even though we’ve never met before you cannot live without me anymore? I have merely saved you, nothing more, nothing less. You will find your way in life and be happy once more.”

“But I have never been happy before!”

“Oh come on! Don’t lie to me, it is useless. You’ve been happy with your family, your friends, you’ve even been happy fighting for your cause.” Alina’s aura began to glow. It was not your fault, not your choice to keep fighting even though it was not a good cause in the end. You have seen it yourself.”

“You showed me…”

“No, you just saw what is true. I cannot show things, I can only make you see…I am not real, Rodin, all that is real is you and what is around you. Go back to what is real to you, go back to your life.”

“I don’t have a life anymore…”

“Then create yourself a new one.” Alina laughed. “But do it without me…Even if I wanted to stay, I could not. I am probably only a product of someone else’s fantasies. Or maybe yours. Let go of me now, and stop your dreaming. Wake up and live!”

She bent forward and placed a soft and cool kiss on his forehead. For a moment Rodin closed his eyes but when he opened them again, she had vanished. There was not even a trace of her, and the snow had vanished, too. Was this just a dream?

The wound in his chest was still hurting, but he had gathered enough strength to stand up again. He heard the noise of beating hooves and soon his fellows found him in the undergrowth. He was save, finally.

 


	4. Alternate Epilogue

~ alternate Epilogue ~

 

Alina held the sharp point of the spear in her hand as if she was weighing the options. “Saved you I did, yes, but stay I will not.” She got up on her feet and brushed down along her dress to straighten it. “Oh yes, leave I will now.”

“No…” Rodin cried out and reached for her. Alina turned and looked down at his hand. She saw it shiver and gently put her own hand into his.

“Look at me again, dear friend, and see what your future holds for you.”

And Rodin did as he was told.

He saw green fields and blue skies, flowers and trees, happy people and peace all over.

“This can be your future if you choose wisely.” Alina said but could not suppress a laugh.

Rodin frowned. “You speak in riddles…”

“Oh, I do, I do…and will do, always…and will leave now!” She made a few steps backwards and smiled widely. “Thank you.” She said plainly and turned.

“For what? I am the one who should be thankful. I have to thank you for saving my life…”

“Oh, I did save your life indeed, but you have saved me, too. You showed me that there is still something good in this world, something worth staying here. I have been hiding too long now, and my own world had been destroyed many years ago. I guess that now is the right time to say farewell to the past and start to live in the here and now instead in the world between worlds as I used to. So thank you for that! I used to be the product of someone’s fantasy, but time made me whole. Imaginative creation made me and I developed, but it will not take me further. I have to finally start to live what you call a life.”

She smiled and took a step backwards. “Thank you…” she whispered and finally threw away the sharp tip of the spear which she still held in her hands.

Rodin tilted his head. “No, thank you…” he whispered back. Then he watched her turn around and begin to walk away from him. The snow fell faster now and the clouds of snowflakes covered everything around him. Trees did not look like trees anymore, the nearby hills soon looked like sugar coated cones. But something was wrong, Rodin felt it clearly. The sounds and noises in the air and the wind had increased and it was as if something huge made its way through the thicket. But Alina did not seem to recognize it. She stepped forward and seemed as happy as can be. And then it happened…

“Alina!” the centaur screamed when he saw the tiny girl look back at him with a smile. She must have heard the noise! The huge avalanche of stone, mud and snow crashed down on her, smashing her frail body and burying her underneath tons of ice-cold snow and stone. All that was left of her was this smile, a smile worth treasuring for Rodin. He flew over to the avalanche, ignoring his own pain and began to dig furiously with both hands and hooves but he could not find her. A cascading light of blue, silver, yellow and red came out of the snow and flew towards the grey skies, but hovered above Rodin’s head for a moment. To him it felt as if a soft and warm breeze touched his face like a tender and caring hand.

“Goodbye, Alina, goodbye. I’ll always remember you…and I will tell your story. This I promise.”

The wound in his chest was still hurting, but he had gathered enough strength to stand up again. He heard the noise of beating hooves and soon his fellow friends found him in the undergrowth. He was safe, finally.

 


End file.
